


Romantic Confessions Are Nice To Look Back At

by jirihime



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hijikata's internal monologue though, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirihime/pseuds/jirihime
Summary: How I imagine Sougo would confess his feelings.





	Romantic Confessions Are Nice To Look Back At

**Author's Note:**

> Edited again and again because I'm super meticulous.

Hijikata and Okita were on patrol when they heard panicked screams coming from a nearby park. They halted their patrol car and sprinted towards the source of the ruckus only to discover it was a false alarm. It was just Kagura playing with her giant dog. The noise were the screams of children and picnickers fleeing to avoid getting stomped by Sadaharu.

“It’s just the China girl and her pet. Let’s get out of here, Sougo,” Hijikata said, knowing that the Inugami was harmless when not in monster form.

Hijikata turned around and walked off but noticed Okita wasn’t following him. The demon vice-chief looked back and saw that Okita’s gaze was still fixed on the vermilion-haired girl.

“Oi, Sougo,” he said, trying to snap the first division captain out of his stupor. Hijikata had seen this countless times in the last year or so—Okita getting lost in thought whenever the female Yorozuya member was in close vicinity. Hijikata walked back to Okita and said, “Look, I don’t want to meddle in your personal life but,” he paused. “Don’t you think it’s time to be true to yourself and admit your feelings for China girl?”

Okita didn’t answer, just glared at his superior.

“Although I think you both are still too young to be in a serious relationship.” The Shinsengumi vice-commander took a drag on his cigarette and puffed. He meant that they lacked the life experience and maturity to handle the challenges of a committed relationship. Still, he was glad the problematic Okita had found love, and in a Yato no less. _Maybe he won't end up doing what I did to his sister._ “But if you don’t act now, who knows? Someone might steal her from you. She’s grown up to be an attractive young woman.”

As much as Okita hated getting advice from Hijikata about how to live his life, he had to admit the mayo addict was not wrong. Okita wasn’t one to share personal thoughts to anyone, much less to a superior he preferred dead, but there was no use denying he fancied the Yorozuya girl. It was apparent to anyone who paid enough attention. _Steal her from you._ Plus, he was implying that Okita already had a chance with her. “You’re actually right, Hijikata-san.”

“Huh? You agree with me? That was fast.”

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Eh? You mean you’ll confess right now?”

“Hey, China.” Okita walked in the direction of the redhead Amanto, ignoring Hijikata’s question.

“Oh, it’s the tax robber. What do you want?” Kagura answered.

Okita stepped closer to her until they were mere inches apart. “China, let me put my [bleep] in your [bleep].”

“That’s not what I meant!” The straight man of the Shinsengumi shrieked. “You skipped too many steps! I suggested starting a relationship. That’s something completely different.”

Kagura could only stare in shock from hearing those words, her eyes wide and mouth agape. “W-what?”

“I’ll also [bleep] your [bleep] and [bleep] and [bleep] your [bleep] while you [bleep] my [bleep].”

“That… that’s,” Kagura stammered, her cheeks now as red as her cheongsam. “That’s too many bleeps in one sentence!”

“That’s not the issue here!” Hijikata yelled.


End file.
